


His Eyes are Blue

by greensweater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blue Eyes, Colors, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Green Eyes, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, everyone is sad tbh, i love them, might do more who knows, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensweater/pseuds/greensweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where colors are only visible when you meet your soulmate, Dean Winchester has given up hope of ever finding love again. Dealing with the black and white world is sapping him of spirit... until he sits down across from a man named Castiel at a pastry shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes are Blue

When a person meets the one they want to be with for the rest of their life, the colors flood into being, filling the empty spaces. The reds, blues, yellows that failed to make an appearance suddenly pop to. Scientists theorize that a switch flips in the brain to make them appear, but even with research and MRI’s, nobody is completely sure why this is. And nobody knows how the brain can know the perfect match for it, why the system is in place. But when a match is made, no one questions it. Divorce is almost obsolete. Suicides relating to marital strife are almost nonexistent. There have been no flaws in the system… ever. 

It’s been two years since the world reverted back to black and white in my eyes.

I met her in May. It was nearly summer in Kansas, and the heat was beginning to creep up to unbearable. She was this… tall, thin fairy that was so clumsy she could barely move without knocking something over, including my coffee in the shop I stopped by to get my daily fix. 

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, hands flying up to cover her mouth. 

I didn’t immediately register it. I took her in, and there was something different about her I couldn’t quite place until she choked, eyes wide. Hazel eyes. Brown hair. Red lips. Colors.

I sat there, astonished, while we stared at each other, eyes hungrily drinking in this new sensation, the explosion of color that overtook our senses. 

“I can see…”

“So can I.”

She swung herself awkwardly into the seat across from me.

“Does this mean…”

I shrugged. She smiled and she had the most beautiful smile…

“What’s your name?”

“My name--My name’s Dean.” 

“That’s cute.”

She grinned, she couldn’t seem to stop doing it and I couldn’t stop staring at the dimple that creased her cheek.

“Lisa.” 

“I’m seeing red, Lisa. I’m seeing colors, how is that happening?”

“You know. It’s the _thing_ , Dean.” Lisa laughed, pink flushing her cheeks. 

“Do you want to…? I don’t know, go out or something?” I asked in a rush.

That was how it started. We never got married, but we both wanted to; in fact, the ring was in my pocket. 

 

“Dean, can you pick up peppermint tea while you’re there?”

The shopping cart clicked over the tiles as I made my way through the aisle. “Sure, no problem. See you in a few.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.”

I smiled to myself as I plucked a box of peppermint tea from the rack. Lisa was crazy for the stuff, drinking a cup with honey each morning and night. 

“That’ll be $64.99. Thank you.”

I pocketed my change and hurried out the door, bags of groceries swinging from my hands. The wind buffeted the thin plastic of the bags, and I cursed myself for not using the cloth ones we always kept in the backseat. I drove fast, humming along to my favorite song and tapping the dashboard to the thrashing drums. 

The stop sign was gray and I almost missed it, even though stoplights and signs are altered to be noticeable in black and white.

“What the-”

I frowned and squinted. The blue was lost from the sky and I couldn’t see color… at all. This hadn’t happened since I met Lisa 3 years ago. Either I had suddenly gone color-blind or something terrible had happened.

“Shit.” I pressed my foot on the gas and tried to quell the slow dread burning in my gut.

“Oh God, please, please…” I muttered under my breath, “Let her be okay, let it all be fine...”

The house lights were on and the door was unlocked. I left the groceries in the car and fumbled with the doorknob.

“Lisa?” I opened the door, panic thrumming through me and making me lightheaded as my heart pumped, pumped, pumped…

“Lisa?” 

“Lisa!” I shouted, running up the stairs, almost sobbing with terror.

I kicked open the door to our room. Fell to my knees.

My girlfriend was lying in our bed 

She wasn’t breathing

Her eyes were open

I couldn’t scream

Because there was only

Black and white sorrow

“NO!”

That was how my life ended.

 

Two Years Later

 

The bell jangles cheerily as I push my way into the tiny pastry shop. The wind howls outside, snow whirling past in a chaotic tangle. I’m frozen to the bone and probably look like crap, so I brush the snow from my face and shake out my icy hands. People look at me sympathetically from their cozy booths as I take jerky steps up to the counter to order a coffee. There’s a line; it’s a terrible day to be outside.

“…Peppermint tea please, honey would be great, thank you.”

A line from a different world, one with color and light and love… I freeze to the spot, emotions flooding through me. Lisa's exact order, every time. It can’t be her… the world’s still black and white and it’s a male voice but still— I’m not able to move. A small noise escapes me.

“Are you okay?” The tea man turns around. Messy dark hair and deep eyes. Tall, but not as tall as me. Bow-shaped lips. Not Lisa.

“Yes—I’m okay—you just remind me of someone.” I manage to choke out.

His mouth turns up at the side, not quite a smile.

“Okay. Um, it’s your turn to order…”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Thanks.” I shake my head, trying to cover the bitterness and regret boiling inside me.

“Mocha. Thanks.”

I pay. 

It looks like I have to sit with the tea guy; everywhere else is full. Just my luck.

I sit down, trying to avoid looking at his face.

“Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

I try to smile; it doesn’t quite pull through.

“You ordered peppermint tea.”

“I did, yes. My favorite.” He looks at me, puzzled.

The tea dude leans forward, stirring the honey into his tea.

“So… what’s your name?”

“Dean.” I wince at the memory of Lisa that invades my mind, then banish it.

“I’m Castiel. But you can call me Cas, if you want.”

It seems like a cruel joke at this point. Names, peppermint tea and sitting in a shop… is this really happening?

“Oh, God. You have got to be freaking KIDDING me."

He arches a thick eyebrow in confusion. “Are you okay?"

“I’m sorry, I am. Um, I-I really have to go.” I attempt to get up from the table but accidentally knock over my coffee. It spills across the table, staining its perfect wooden gloss. I only stand there, watching it spread. 

“Oh! Jesus. Here, I’ll help you.” Cas grabs a wad of napkins and starts cleaning.

“No, no, let me. I’m—I’m sorry, Cas, you’re trying to help and I’m just being really—”

“It’s all right, Dean.” He throws a sweet smile my way as he balls the soaked napkins in his hand and tosses them into the garbage can.

I sit down again. Exhale. Cas looks at me with mild concern in his eyes.

“Why are you so jittery?”

Air hisses through my teeth. “It’s just that my former girlfriend… that was her favorite drink. And it sounds so…so stupid when I say it like that, but you remind me of her and…yeah, I’m having a rough time.”

He presses his lips together. “Bad breakup?”

I smile ironically. “You could say that.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“She died.” 

The words just come out and I can’t take them back. Cas stares at me, eyes wide and shocked. I’m surprised at his reaction, since most people look uncomfortable and offer condolences. But his eyes…they look like mine when I look in the mirror.

“Are you…Are you okay?” I ask him, confused.

He laughs, a hint of bitterness tainting his voice. “No. My girlfriend died about a year ago, and this is kind of bringing back memories.”

I’m dreading this question but I have to ask. “Did you…see the colors?”

Cas bites his lip, clearly struggling to control his emotions. “I did.”

“Same.”

“Oh.”

We sit there for a moment. 

“What was her name?” he asks eventually.

“Lisa.”

“That’s pretty.”

Silence again.

“Her name was Meg,” Cas blurts, then immediately looks as if he regrets saying anything.

I don’t say anything. There’s nothing to say but, “I’m sorry.”

He half-smiles and looks down at his hands, cupped around the mug of steaming tea.

“Guess we’re in the same position, huh?” Cas says after a moment, meeting my eyes again.

“Yeah, I suppose.” I get up again, thankfully not spilling anything this time.

Cas looks at me for a moment, his eyes unreadable. “You don’t have to leave,” he says quietly.

I sit back down for the second time. 

“So…Cas. What’s your favorite color?” Then I almost bang my head against the table.

His head cocks to one side and eyebrows scrunch, noticing my faux pas. He eventually says, “Gold.”

The color of Meg's eyes.

“Mine’s green.”

The color of Lisa's eyes.

We both know what the other meant.

Before I realize it, we’ve been talking for an hour and Cas hisses with surprise as he looks at his watch.

“Damn! I’ll be late to my writing class.” He looks at me regretfully.

On a whim, I hesitantly ask him, “Do you… want to come for dinner tonight?” God, this is a mistake.

Cas smiles hesitantly and replies, “Okay.”

 

We have dinner that night. It eventually turns into a weekly tradition, meeting at the pastry shop and then having dinner at my place. I start feeling something again, emotions, after the gray cloud that engulfed my life for two years. It’s nice to have a friend, someone I can confide in and who understands. 

I thought I’d never have anyone again. But Cas... he makes me happy, makes the world seem a little less colorless. 

It could never be the same, but it's better, so much better, than forever seeing only black and white. 

The world isn't as vivid as it was. It’s softer, in muted maroon instead of bright red, stormy periwinkle instead of sky blue. The world’s calmer, when I’m with Cas, not the wild, passionate whirlwind of Lisa. 

As time passes, as I fall more and more in love with him, these subdued shades become beautiful.

One day, as I lay in bed with him, the sun brightening our apartment through the opened curtains, we know.

“Your eyes are green,” he says, reaching up to stroke my face, a small smile twisting his mouth.

I smile down at him, eyes soft with love. “And yours are blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've had for a while... comment and leave kudos if you like it! Also please check out my other fics, thanks! --xx Shippingslut


End file.
